Rewriting the Truth
by Kris S3
Summary: You think you know the real story of the creation of The OC? Marissa and Seth have used their influence to distort reality.


This was for makeitstopjamie's CrackFicChallenge. I chose "characters are real". This is my interpretation of that. I don't mean to insinuate this is how The OC was created and I mean no harm to Josh Schwartz (who is mentioned in the fic).  
Pairings: one-sided Ryan/Marissa, Ryan/Seth  
Spoilers: passing mentions of past episodes, the most recent being "The Shape of Things to Come" (ep 3.02).

* * *

Summer stomped into the dorm room she shared with Marissa, DVD case in hand. "Marissa, you have some explaining to do."

Marissa poked her head out of the closet. "Have you seen my green hat? The one with the bow?"

It took all Summer's strength not to visibly turn up her nose. It quickly reminded her of why she was here in the first place. "Actually, yes I have. I believe it was paired it with a golf shirt on one of the episodes. Which leads me back to the explaining you need to do. Why are our lives being broadcast and how long did you think you could get away with not telling me this?"

"What do you mean 'broadcast'?" Marissa's mind was on her night out with Luke. It was their first date since he transferred to USC after wasting two years at University of Oregon.

"To broadcast meaning to transmit by television. Before you pretend not to know what I'm talking about, I have suffered through watching one season's worth of episodes and reading recaps of another season this weekend. That means that my patience is pretty much nonexistent right now. I know you are responsible because you're the one every character is worshipping. This is our _lives_, _distorted_ for the whole world to see!"

Once she found a suitable camisole for her date, Marissa said casually, "I think my mom mentioned something about selling stories to her neighbor's brother's neighbor or something. I didn't pay attention to the details once it was clear that she hadn't done anything illegal to get money."

Summer's eyes bugged out as the start of a rage blackout came on. "Or something? You're not the one represented as a stereotypical dumb rich bitch. I mean, couldn't they at least ripped off _Legally Blonde_? At least then I'd be smart."

"You're not blonde."

"Well, I've never dated Seth Cohen either but you wouldn't know that from the show. Oh, and your character's connecting with the Cohens' charity case from Chino, which while it is awesome that I can do such an alliteration in the midst of a rant would not be so cool to Luke… yeah, Coop, there are some serious alterations to reality."

Marissa finally stopped what she was doing and turned around. "I never mentioned a connection between you and Seth. I mean, I said that the Cohens were our neighbors."

"What else did you say?" Summer prodded, her hands on Marissa's shoulder ready to shake her if needed. "Remember the details, sweetie. Be very specific because I may need to start defending myself."

"Okay, first of all, the show just started its third season. If anyone knew it was us, they would have mentioned it by now."

"That may be true when people figure out the code. As of now, the people on the floor consider it a coincidence, which means they're either not very bright or too buzzed from the drinking games they've created to give a damn. Okay, now we're back to you explaining yourself. Stick with that one."

"I never mentioned Seth other than as my neighbor. Ryan's name came up but that was more because every teen show needs a brooding sort-of rebellious loner. I know he returned to Chino after Theresa got pregnant but that guy Josh was very interested in that aspect of the story. It's not like he was out of everyone's lives anyway."

"Uh huh. That had nothing to do with the fact that you harbored an unrequited crush on Ryan Atwood."

Marissa couldn't figure out a way to deny that. Truth was, she still spent many a night fantasizing about her one-time neighbor. She gave a slight smile to that thought.

Summer sighed. "Great. So it's not in the past tense. Apparently, your mother is not the only manipulative Cooper in the clan. Though I have to give Julie credit for getting her character to hook up with Luke, but the actor was hot so totally excused."

Marissa kidded, "Maybe I should tell him that one before the whole my-character-is-Ryan's-damsel-in-distres s. He may be distracted long enough…" She shook her head, exclaiming, "What the hell am I talking about? It's _Luke_ and _my mom_! Or, not really them but representations of them."

"Okay, so I did kiss Seth Cohen after he recited back my sixth grade poem but that was a sweet moment. But that was the only time, I swear. Do you think this Josh guy did research on the Cohen clan?" Summer began putting everything together. "I betcha Cohen got a hold of him and started talking nonstop."

"It's possible. Josh kind of struck me as geeky." Marissa shrugged. "Maybe they bonded."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You think? How else do you explain Anna and I degrading ourselves for a chance at him? Do you know anyone else who would consider a hand-drawn comic and a stupid costume as the biggest turn-ons?"

Marissa chuckled. She had to admit she fast-forwarded scenes in which her character wasn't involved so she was unaware of that happening. "Yeah, that's Seth all right."

Seth knew he'd been pushing his luck but he just couldn't help it. Now that he heard Summer's voice mail message threatening dismemberment, he was wracked with worry. There was a time when Seth would have no qualms about repeatedly rewinding and playing the message until her voice was inscribed in his brain.

At least Ryan hadn't been home to hear it. Thankfully, Ryan as yet had no clue about the show's existence. Then again, Ryan's life consisted of school, intramural soccer, work and maybe taking in a Seth-approved movie marathon.

When Josh had approached Seth and his parents about the concept, it had sounded intriguing. Maybe Seth had enjoyed the kindred spirit to bond with.

He definitely enjoyed imagining Ryan as someone who was capable of changing his life so radically that Summer would fight with Anna over his scrawny body. Ryan wasn't quite the miracle worker portrayed on the show though the darker quieter moments really did capture him quite well.

Truth was, Ryan was instrumental in seeing Anna as more than a friend but Summer saw both of them as not worthy of her attention in front of others. There was no dispute from her boyfriend Zach or from any other member of the polo team on that matter.

When Theresa got pregnant, Ryan did what he felt was proper and returned to Chino. After Theresa lost the baby and left town, he stayed there despite the Cohens' arguments. Ryan would hang out at the Bait Shop and it was there that he met Lindsay Gardner. She helped him stick with his studies, as well as extracurricular activities. By senior year, he was sharing an apartment with some college guys on the outskirts of town and attending Newport Union.

So when college came around, it only required some mild string pulling from Sandy to get him into Berkley. Even though Seth had intended to head for the East Coast, he ended up at Berkley as well so that Ryan could be his roommate.

Marissa Cooper initially intrigued Ryan but he got tired of her complaining and aptitude for finding trouble. As Seth looked at it, it was probably for the better. There was something about Marissa that convinced the slightly unhinged guy that he was in love with her. Luke may have been a soccer player with a predilection for bullying the geeks but he was downright normal compared to some of the later losers.

Ryan would definitely have problems with the show's existence for other reasons. Even though Seth never mentioned such to Josh, there was a definite subtext to the Seth/Ryan moments on the show. It was like the Seth on the show was infatuated with Ryan in ways that were rather creepy when one considered that Ryan was part of the family.

As opposed to the progression in real life, in which Ryan was only under their roof for a year. Seth saw Ryan as the brother he wished he had during that year but the familial aspect disappeared when Ryan returned to Chino. They had the long-distance relationship going on – except it was more appropriate to refer to it as being whatever the instant messaging version of pen pals was called. Ryan would have dinner with the Cohens twice a month, which became a special treat once Kirsten used cooking as a way to survive rehab.

Seth wasn't sure if was the show's influence or the close quarters, as it began airing just before he and Ryan moved into the dorms, There was a difference between crashing the poolhouse at odd hours and actually living in the same room. Ryan seemed to keep himself busy whereas Seth spent hours lost in other worlds. It could be the worlds created by movies and comics or the fake version of his high school years.

Mostly the thoughts revolved around Ryan. How Seth must have been deluding himself into believing it was purely brotherly love. Because it definitely was not. Not when they were supposed to be watching a movie but Seth was more interested in watching Ryan's hair fall in his face. Not when being distracted by the sweat dripping off when Ryan would talk about the latest game.

Not when the show insisted on having so many shots of the Ryan character in a wife-beater or shirtless. The version of Ryan in the ensuing dreams was some cross between the real guy and the actor playing him. Call him SuperRyan – sounded a lot better than Kid Chino, anyway. He wouldn't be as compelled to be the white knight as the TV version nor would he be obsessed with keeping busy as the real-life version.

Seth was so wrapped up in this that he didn't hear the door open nor notice Ryan enter. He checked the clock – 7:56 pm. Way too early. Something was definitely going on.

"Nice to see you were able to part with the library for one night," Seth muttered.

Ryan dropped his backpack to the ground and sat on his bed. "Actually, I'm meeting a study group later."

"Ah." It was Thursday night, which meant Seth hoped he'd programmed the show. No way could he watch that show with Ryan in the room. Besides, Seth has a feeling Ryan was here for reasons that go beyond having a little free time. "So, anything new with you?"

"Not really." Ryan stretched his arms over his head. "I'm guessing by the way you're sitting on the bed that you're putting off homework as usual. Anything good on tonight?"

Seth checked the clock then said, "You know, Thursday night is never a good night for television viewing. It's the night the advertisers will throw money at anything if it's for the right demographic. I mean, who really wants to watch _Will & Grace_ at this point? _Survivor_ lost its novelty after they had that All-Stars edition…"

"Seth…"

"Don't even get me started on _E.R._"

"Fine. No TV. How about comics?"

"Comics? Yes. That's safe." Seth darted for the drawer full of the most recent. "Anything in particular in mind?"

A smile played on Ryan's face as he replied, "I was wondering about the adventures of The Ironist and Little Miss Vixen. Did he survive the fury from ignoring her text messages?"

Seth stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around. "She got to you too?"

"Actually, Marissa sent me an email, apologizing for her version of events. But she ended it with the Summer warning so I figured she went after you." Ryan reached around for the remote. "I'm not sure how to reply since I already knew about the show."

So much for being concerned about his outburst. "You did?"

The TV was on and the promo signifying the start of the show appeared. "I talked to Josh once. Sandy insisted on it after the first few episodes were shot but before it got to air."

"If you've known all along, why didn't you let on?"

"I wanted to see how long you and Marissa could go without mentioning it. Not like I see Marissa much, so she had the easier task. Then I watched the show and figured out why."

"So you're not mad about the secrecy?"

"Not really. Kind of a turn-on actually."

Seth felt like he was about to get sucked into the floor. Actually, that would have been an improvement over having to feign excitement about Marissa. "I realize the actress who plays Marissa is considered by some to be the most attractive…"

Ryan shrugged. "If you go for the wooden type."

"Implying that you don't. Perfectly fine as well. Can you shut that off?" as the 'Previously On' segment started.

Ryan glanced at the screen in time to catch the shot of Dean Hess getting decked at the carnival. "I don't punch people."

Seth sat down on his bed. He stared at his now-fidgeting hands as he mumbled, "I know that."

"I'm not anyone's superhero."

"Never thought you were. That's what known as artistic license. You're just my roommate and my sort-of brother." Too late he realized Ryan might mean being _Marissa's_ superhero, since the scene in question involved the Ryan character defending Marissa's honor.

"You and I both know that isn't true." Seth's hands stopped fidgeting as he felt a weight next to him, then his chin being raised so that he was eye-to-eye with Ryan. "I've been waiting two years for you to grasp the most important difference between the show and reality. We are _not_ brothers." What sounded like a slap in the face looked so much different as Ryan neared him.

It finally occurred to Seth that there was another major difference. There never was a Marissa in the real equation. Seth closed the rest of the distance, his lips meeting Ryan's.

The suddenly loud strains of "California" interrupted the mood. Since the kiss was already wrecked, Seth asked, "So do you want to watch the show?"

"No. I'd rather enjoy real life." Ryan reached for the remote and shut off the TV before resuming their kiss. 


End file.
